The Prince of Satan
by Jjongilt97
Summary: Soo Jae, seorang gadis jelek dan gendut ternyata adalah seorang pria yang ternyata adalah pangeran satan di masa lalunya? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Soo Jae a.k.a Kris Wu as main cast.
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

**The Prince of Satan**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cast :

Kris (Namja) a.k.a Lee Soo Jae (Yeoja)

Other Cast Will Be Update Soon~~

Genre : Fantasy abal-abal, Supernatura(?).

Length : Chapter

Rate : T ajadeh wkwk

Warning : MixGender(?), Typo, alur kecepetan de-el-el.

Disclaimer : This is my first FF that I've publish in here~ this story and OC's MINE. Ini cuman FF debutnya Jjongilt97 yang baru prolog doang, author sangat mengharapkan review kalian baik berupa kritikan atau masukan author terima kok, asal jangan ngebashing aja ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Terlihat dua orang tengah berbincang-bincang, dia Lucifer sang pembawa cahaya yang telah dibuang, penguasa dunia kegelapan. Dan seorang lagi, Hades. Penguasa neraka yang masih berada jauh di bawah Lucifer. Mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan membawa perubahan terhadap dunia.

"Aku rasa sudah seharusnya tuan melepaskan segel dari Pangeran Kris. Aku pikir ia sudah terlalu lama kau sembunyikan dari para malaikat dan rakyatmu tuan"

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu dari jauh-jauh hari. Aku akan membuka segelnya ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke 16 tahun di Bumi, sudah seharusnya dia kembali"

"Benar tuan, apakah ada yang perlu saya bantu untuk membawa pangeran kembali?"

"Tidak perlu Hades, aku akan mengurus dan menjemputnya sendiri." Lucifer tersenyum sinis dan Hades pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti tuan. Sebaiknya saya pulang ke neraka dulu tuan" Ucap Hades sembari berlutut di hadapan Lucifer.

Author POV

September 23, 2013

Seorang gadis yang diketahui namanya sebagai Soo Jae, gadis biasa yang mempunyai berat badan tidak ideal, pendek, gemuk dan culun. Ia baru saja bangun beberapa menit yang lalu, mandi kilat, menyikat gigi dan sarapan sambil berlari menuju halte bus agar cepat sampai disekolah. Ini semua sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutinnya beberapa hari ini, karena ia sering bermimpi bahwa seseorang atau yang sering ia dengar sebagai Sang Bintang Fajar mendatanginya dan mengaku sebagai ayahnya, padahal ia telah memiliki ayah kandung sendiri. Ia merasa sangat depresi karena memikirkan itu setiap malam. Terkadang ia sampai tidak ingin tidur karena takut memimpikan mimpi yang sama itu kembali.

Soo Jae berlari kencang setelah ia mengetahui bahwa ia telah berada di sekolahnya. Ketika ia memasuki sekolah tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan sosok Lucifer yang selalu mendatangi mimpinya, sosok itu hanya menyimpulkan sebuah seringaian yang sangat mengerikan menurutnya dan berlalu begitu saja memasuki kantor kepala sekolah. Soo Jae hanya menghembuskan nafas lega dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

BRUK!

Soo Jae menabrak seseorang, ia mendongak dan mendapati sosok sunbae nya Jessica dan genknya yang terkenal sangat suka membully hoobae-hoobaenya. Soo Jae segera membungkukan kepalanya

"Mianhae Jessica sunbae, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Soo Jae sambil terus membungkuk.

"Mianhae? Apa kata itu cukup dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku? Lihat sepatu baruku lecet dan kau pasti sengaja kan?" ucap Jessica sambil menunjuk sepatunya yang lecet.

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" Soo Jae menunduk pasrah dan tiba-tiba Jessica menarik rambutnya kasar.

"Sudah ku katakan aku tidak menerima permintaan maafmu. Kau harus mengganti sepatuku dengan yang sama seperti ini atau kau akan ku laporkan pada Siwon oppa"

"Baiklah Jessica sunbae, akan kuganti"

"Jangan coba-coba menipuku atau kau akan celaka! Kali ini kau kulepaskan dan kuberi kau waktu 7 hari untuk mengganti sepatuku"

"Aku mengerti sunbae….."

Soo Jae segera berlari menuju kelasnya dan mendapati kelasnya masih ramai karena Park songsaenim belum masuk ke kelasnya. Ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya tanpa kecurigaan sedikitpun. Teman-temannya menatap dirinya dan ketika ia duduk ke tempatnya…

KRAKK!

Kursi yang diduduki olehnya ambruk dan patah seketika, semua murid menertawakannya dan membuat lelucon yang membuatnya merasa kesal.

"YA! APAKAH SEBERAT ITU BERAT BADANMU SEHINGGA KURSI ITU PATAH! HAHAHAHA!" teriak seorang temannya dari pojok kelas dan sukses mengundang tawa seisi kelas. Soo Jae hanya meringis dan diam saja, takkan ada gunanya ia melawan mereka. Ia pun mencari kursi lain dari luar kelas dan berdiam diri di tempatnya. Dalam hatinya ia akan membalas perbuatan teman-temannya itu suatu hari nanti.

Ia menatap pintu kelasnya dan tak lama kemudian Park songsaenim masuk melalui pintu tersebut.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Soo Jae tampak mengantuk di jam pelajaran, tak biasanya ia seperti ini. Yah, dia memang jarang tidur malam. Sepulang sekolah ia pergi bekerja untuk membayarkan sepatu Jessica sunbae yang tempo hari kemaren tak sengaja ia tabrak dan menyebabkan lecetnya sepatu Jessica. Soo Jae juga agak sedikit kurus, belakangan ini ia jarang sekali makan. Entahlah kenapa, dia sendiri juga tak mengetahuinya.

Soo Jae menatap uang yang ada ditangannya lalu menghela nafas yang berat, 1000won. Ia tak tahu apakah uang tersebut cukup untuk menebus uangnya karena hanya itu gajihnya selama 7 hari belakangan ini. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Jessica sunbae…." Panggilnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh namun sedetik kemudian tersenyum licik.

"Oh, Soo Jae-yaa! Kau tampak sedikit kurus, apa kau berolahraga?" ucapnya dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Soo Jae hanya diam lalu memberikan sebuah amplop. Kening Jessica mengernyit heran namun setelah itu menampakan senyum liciknya kembali.

"Kau memberikanku surat cinta?" Jessica tertawa sinis.

"Itu uang untuk mengganti sepatu sunbae yang lecet" jawabnya. Jessica menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, gendut. Bukankah diperjanjian kau akan mengganti sepatuku dengan yang sama persis" Jessica menatapnya tajam. Soo Jae menatapnya takut, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Mianhae sunbae, aku tidak memiliki kesempatan menggantinya dengan yang sama persis. Saat aku akan membelinya, sepatunya sudah sold-out" jelas Soo Jae. Jessica mengepalkan tangannya geram lalu menatap rambutnya kesal. Jessica mengambil amplop ditangan Soo Jae lalu merobeknya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Dasar makhluk jelek! Yuri, Tiffany seret dia ke toilet!" teriaknya yang diperintahkan hanya mengangguk dan menyeret Soo Jae ke toilet.

BRAKKK!

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa, Soo Jae diseret ke dalam toilet, penampilannya sangat kucel. Karena sebelumnya Jessica mencelupkan kepalanya ke dalam closet, ia disiram dengan air dan kepalanya diinjak-injak oleh Jessica. Sugguh ironis.

"Sudah cukup, ayo keluar" Jessica menyudahi aksi bully nya dengan kode ditangannya. Ia berjalan keluar, mengunci Soo Jae dari luar lalu tersenyum puas. Terdengar isak tangis Soo Jae dari luar, ia pasrah kali ini. Suaranya sudah hamper habis karena berteriak selama aksi bully Jessica and the gank.

Soo Jae tertidur di toilet sekolah karena terlalu lelah menangis dan memanggil-manggil orang yang lewat. Soo Jae terkesiap, hari sudah gelap. Soo Jae membuka pintu toilet dengan hati-hati. Terbuka! Ternyata Jessica tidak benar-benar menguncinya atau ini salah satu dari rencananya. Karena saat siang tadi pintu itu tidak dapat dibuka sama sekali.

Soo Jae berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, menuju kelas tempat ia belajar untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia bergidik ngeri, sekolahnya tampak 360 derajat sangat berbeda dengan waktu siang hari.

SRASHH!

SINGG!

ZRATTT!

Soo Jae menoleh sekelilingnya, ia merasa diawasi oleh penunggu sekolahnya. Ia berbalik lagi ke depan.

BRAKK!

Soo Jae termundur, kaget akan sesuatu yang ada di depan matanya. Sesosok yang tak terlihat karena bayangan lampu dan mata yang merah menyala seperti darah.

"Soo Jae.." ujar sosok tadi. Mata Soo Jae melotot kaget, bagaimana bias sosok tersebut mengetahui namanya. Sosok tersebut melangkah maju hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas di penglihatannya. Ia sangat takut hingga tak sadar ia telah berada di ujung tembok kelasnya karena ngesot(?)

"K-Kau... Lucifer..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

Gimana? Jelek kah? Banyak typo kah? Review aja deh ya, ini baru ff pertama sih :3

Satu komentar sangat berharga buat bikin semangat author naik :3


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth

_**The Prince of Satan**_

**-Chapter 1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast :

Kris Wu a.k.a Lee Soo Jae

Other Cast Will Be Update

Author : Jjongilt97

Genre : Fantasy abal-abal, Supernatural.

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

Disclaimer : This is my first FF that I've publish in here~ this story and OC's MINE. Ini cuman FF debutnya Jjongilt9, jadi harap maklum jika masih ada kesalahan yang sangat banyak, entah itu typo atau alur kecepetan^^ author sangat mengharapkan review kalian baik berupa kritikan atau masukan author terima kok 3 asal jangan ngebashing aja ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

_-Chapter sebelumnya-_

_Soo Jae tertidur di toilet sekolah karena terlalu lelah menangis dan memanggil-manggil orang yang lewat. Soo Jae terkesiap, hari sudah gelap. Soo Jae membuka pintu toilet dengan hati-hati. Terbuka! Ternyata Jessica tidak benar-benar menguncinya atau ini salah satu dari rencananya. Karena saat siang tadi pintu itu tidak dapat dibuka sama sekali._

_Soo Jae berjalan di koridor sekolahnya, menuju kelas tempat ia belajar untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia bergidik ngeri, sekolahnya tampak 360 derajat sangat berbeda dengan waktu siang hari._

_SRASHH!_

_SINGG!_

_ZRATTT!_

_Soo Jae menoleh sekelilingnya, ia merasa diawasi oleh penunggu sekolahnya. Ia berbalik lagi ke depan._

_BRAKK!_

_Soo Jae termundur, kaget akan sesuatu yang ada di depan matanya. Sesosok yang tak terlihat karena bayangan lampu dan mata yang merah menyala seperti darah._

"_Soo Jae.." ujar sosok tadi. Mata Soo Jae melotot kaget, bagaimana bias sosok tersebut mengetahui namanya. Sosok tersebut melangkah maju hingga wajahnya terlihat jelas di penglihatannya. Ia sangat takut hingga tak sadar ia telah berada di ujung tembok kelasnya karena ngesot(?)_

"_K-Kau... Lucifer..."_

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_._

_._

Soo Jae menatap takut makhluk yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini, makhluk yang ia ketahui bernama Lucifer, Sang Bintang Fajar, Malaikat jatuh pertama yang dibuang oleh Tuhan ke dunia bawah, yaitu bumi. Jangan heran jika Soo Jae mengetahui sosok itu adalah Lucifer karena sesungguhnya sang Lucifer sering mendatanginya di alam mimpi akhir-akhir ini, mimpi yang membuatnya tak ingin tidur ketika matahari telah hilang bersama senja.

Soo Jae menutup matanya takut dengan tebakkannya sendiri, ia takut apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya selanjutnya. Namun, dugaan Soo Jae salah, Lucifer malah menyentuh pucuk(?) kepala Soo Jae dan mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Lee Soo Jae, kau pulanglah.. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" ujar Lucifer. Hal itu sontak membuat Soo Jae terperangah dan segera berlari meninggalkan toilet secepat yang ia bisa. Lucifer hanya melihatnya dengan senyuman manis –menurutnya- tapi tampak seperti sebuah seringaian mematikan.

.

_September 25, 2013_. _23.59 pm_

_Soo Jae's Home_

Soo Jae menggeliat tak nyaman, tubuhnya serasa panas dan dingin secara bersamaan, keringat mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Sosok seorang pria dingin berdiri gagah di depan gadis itu –Soo Jae- dan menatapnya lekat, seolah-olah ia memerintahkan Soo Jae agar segera bangun dan jangan tertidur kembali. Tak lama kemudian Soo Jae pun terbangun, nafasnya terengah-engah seperti habis dikejar seekor puma(?) *jegerrr*

Tiba-tiba nafas Soo Jae seperti tercekik, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya beberapa detik yang lalu, wajahnya pun memucat, matanya membulat ketika iris matanya enangkap sosok Lucifer yang menampilkan seringaian terbaiknya saat ini. Soo Jae terdiam, lalu segera sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dalam bahaya saat ini. Tak ingin mengambil resiko ia pun berniat untuk berlari kearah pintu kamarnya dan pergi ke tepat dimana ia tidak akan ditemukan oleh iblis tersebut, namun ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu, tiba-tiba kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan. Ia semakin panic, naun ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain menunggu kematiannya pikir Soo Jae.

PUKK!

"YA! SooJae, beginikah sambutanmu kepada ayah kandungmu?" ucap iblis tersebut. Soo Jae menatapnya tidak mengerti,

"A-aa.. A-Apa y-yyang k-kau bicarakan!" ucap Soo Jaee tergagu. Iblis yang bernama Lucifer inipun membuat pose V dengan jari jempol dan telunjuknya di dagunya, seolah-olah sedang berpikir.

"Ah, iya. Aku bahkan lupa jika ingatanmu belum kembali Kris" pernyataaan itu sukses membuat SooJae semakin bingung dan terdapat tiga kerutan di dahinya.

"K-Kris?"

"Kris itu dirimu Lee Soo Jae, Kris Wu. Kau adalah anakku yang telah diasingkan oleh seorang utusan Tuhan, kau direinkarnasikan menjadi sorang anak perempuan agar aku tidak mengetahuinya, namun dia salah. Aku menemukanmu, Kris. Dan kupastikan jika ia yang telah membuatmu seperti ini dan telah membuat kita berpisah selama 16 tahun hingga saat ini akan menderita dan mati secara perlahan namun pasti.." Jelas Lucifer panjang lebar. Soo Jae menatapnya sinis, entah darimana ia mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap iblis tersebut dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Cih, kau salah orang! Dan jika kau bermaksud untuk menjauhkanku dengan Tuhan jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya" ucap Soo Jae datar. Lucifer menatapnya sendu, matanya menunjukkan sebuah kesedihan yang sangat mendalam.

"Kau harus percaya padaku Kris…"

"Ck! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Kris, aku ini seorang perempuan, bukan laki-laki. Dan satu lagi, atas dasar apa aku harus percaya kepadamu? Apa kau punya bukti!?" bentak SooJae. Lucifer tersenyum lagi, bukan menyeringai, sekarang ia benar-benar tersenyum tulus dan kali ini terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau Kris dan aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu seterusnya, dan kau akan percaya kepadaku sesaat lagi. Karena ingatanmu akan terbuka 3 detik lagi. 3… 2… 1!" tepat setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya Soo Jae terjatuh sembari memegang kepalanya kesakitan, ia merintih dan berteriak sesekali, beberapa memori masa lalunya terbuka dan Lucifer yang mengetahui hal itu tersenyum puas, ia akan segera menguasai dunia ini bersama dengan anak kesayangannya itu pikirnya.

_"Kau, telah membunuh salah satu dari pada malaikat penjaga di dunia dan kau harus dihukum,kau harus dipisahkan dengan ayahmu itu Kris!"_

_ "ANDWAEEE! JAHANAM KAU ! LEPASKAN ANAKKU ATAU KAUAKAN MENYESAL!"_

_ "Appa… Mianhae,aku berjanji kita akan membalas semua perbuatan mereka suatu hari nanti…"_

_ "Aku tidak akan menyesal, dan kau Daniel Wu, kau takkan pernah menemukan kembali putramu ini, karena aku akan membuatnya seolah-olah menghilang berdasarkan perintah Tuhan!"_

_ "Kau akan menyesal karena aku akan menemukkannya kembali Angel-ssi"_

Soo Jae terlihat begitu berantakkan, ia berhenti merintih dan berteriak karena pada beberapa waktu yang lalu ia telah mendapatkan ketenangannya kembali. Matanya memandang kedepan, tapi iris itu terlihat kosong.

"Appa…" lirihnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu matanya telah berubah menjadi merah darah dan ia pun pingsan seketika.

.

_._

_September 26, 2013_

_Satanic's Castel(?)_

Terlihat semua pengawal membungkukan badannya hormat kearah Soo Jae, ia hanya dapat memasang wajah datarnya, ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini dulu, ketika raganya masih seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan.

"Tuan muda Kris, Selamat datang kembali~" Ucap para pengawal serempak, Soo Jae hanya menatap mereka malas dan segera berlalu dari hadapan para pengawal tersebut.

"Hahh, anak itu raganya seorang perempuan atau laki-lakipun masih tetap sama. Ia begitu berwibawa(?) dan angkuh seperti dahulu" keluh seorang lelaki tinggi yang memiliki senyum lima jari itu.

"YAK, Park Chanyeol! Jangan berbicara sembarangan, ia adalah tuanmu arasseo?" ucap seorang lelaki lainnnya yang berwajah seperti seorang angel dan memiliki senyuman yang manis itu, tapi jangan tertipu karena sebenarnya ia adalah seorang iblis yang mampu memikat siapapun dengan tatapan matanya yang begitu teduh tersebut.

"Ara hyung, aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku. Salah kah?"

"Tentu saja itu salah pabo! Kau tetap bawahannya!" ucap seorang lagi, pria tampan dengan tatapan datarnya dan berkulit albino itu akhirnya bersuara dengan tatapan malasnya melirik kea rah pria jangkung yang bernama Chanyeol tadi.

"Haishh terserahlahh!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Seorang pria tampan tengah berdiri di sudut jendela besar kamarnya, membelakangi seorang gadis yang diketahui bernama Soo Jae tadi. Daniel Wu, seorang Lucifer yang dikenal dengan sikap angkuhnya tersebut akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap seorang gadis tadi.

"Kemarilah, Kris" ucap Daniel menatap anak kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan sayang. Soo Jae pun mendekat dan menatap lekat mata ayahnya, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Ikuti saja apa yang kukatakan padamu nak" Soo Jae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. Daniel menyuruh Soo Jae untuk menatap kedua matanya, dan sekarang tangannya telah berada di pucuk kepala gadis itu, telapak tangannya bersinar dan mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau terang.

5…

.

4…

.

3…

.

2…

.

1…

Perlahan tubuh Soo Jae berubah, dan beberapa menit kemudian ia telah kembali menjadi sosok Kris, dengan postur tinggi, berwajah stoic, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpana dan ungkin masuk ke dalam jebakkan berbahayanya…

.

.

.

.

.

Kris… Sang Pangeran Satan, telah kembali…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

Gimana? Tambah gaje kah? Alurnya kecepetan? Mianhae, jjongilt masih newbie X_X

Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah sempetin review, Gamsha ne~~~

Annyeong~~^^


End file.
